


The Ties That Bind Us

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Creative use of biotics, F/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: A treat for BlueTeaParty. An illustration of Jack & Kaidan finding a creative way to use their biotics, and the benefits of good rope-tying. (no text/dialogue)





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/gifts).



Happy Spec Recs 2018!

 


End file.
